Growing Up
by giripan107
Summary: Highschool, grades, true love, new family members, and surviving everyday life as a teenager. Its basically everything now for the Powerpuff girls, and the Rowdyruff boys. And now senior year is coming and things are getting... complicated. Blues, Greens, and Reds.


**Good morrow everyone! I'm so happy to be back my lovelies! I haven't been writing to much lately and I really want to do good on this story so I hope I make everybody happy! And yes I am a sixteen year old girl and I'm still totally in love with the powerpuff girls, nothing wrong with that. Nope, nada. Anyway I am so happy to be writing this story! I've has this idea like FOREVER! And now, onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls(some places/things are real but I don't own them)**

* * *

The world had changed, in fact, everything has changed. Both for the better, and perhaps even for the worst. It had been years since things were how they once were, the girls were about nine when the monsters and the creatures and basically everything just stopped. They all just stopped terrorizing Townsville, most of them went extinct, while others went off to places like Tokyo. Ironic they picked that city. All the crime was taken care of by the police, and the villains like Mojo Jojo, and Him just gave up.

But the most drastic change of all by far was when the girls turned thirteen. Because during that point in their lives they were still getting used to the whole puberty thing, and on one fateful day they discovered boys. And not just any boys, the one and only Rowdyruff Boys. Or three perhaps, whatever. The boys had started going to school not long after their 'parental figures' had started fighting for custody over them. The boys hit puberty at about ten, and when that happened they found out that girls didn't exactly like getting punched and grossed out. And for some reason whenever the boys looked at them, they looked different. They didn't look like stupid, wimpy girls anymore they looked pretty and kinda interesting. So at the age of thirteen they realized the romantic feelings for each other, but being so afraid to act on them, they didn't start to date for another year or so.

But that was years ago, the boys and girls were seventeen now. And things were starting to get complicated.

The six of them were at their usually table in the Townsville mall. The ideal hangout area for teens, but right now they weren't simply hanging out, or sucking face, or causing mayhem. Right now they were **majorly **stressing over the up coming summer vacation, with nothing planned they needed jobs, badly.

"Ugh! This sucks so much! How are we supposed to get these jobs in such a short amount of time?" Brick said re-tieing his ponytail.

"I don't know babe, but it shouldn't be that hard. And besides you and I are gonna be working at the same store. Most likely." Blossom and Brick were kind of inseparable, now that they were more grown up and more mature they were pretty perfect for each other. With Blossom being extremely hot, bossy, and captain of the science leads, who was also in student government. And Brick being the extremely handsome, smart, football/guitar player there was a lot for them to love about each other.

"You guys are going to do fine with your interviews, Strawberries is going to wonder what they ever did without you two. I'm the one who has to worry though, I didn't get the job at Zumiez. Oh man, I wanted that job so bad!", Buttercup said sulking, "I'm just lucky I actually did get _a_ job."

"What job did you get?"

"Not saying. It's to embarrassing... that reminds me, Butch did you get the job you wanted?"

"As a matter of fact I did", Buttercup and Butch didn't exactly look like the perfect couple on the outside, but when they were alone they were complete love birds. Buttercup was beautiful, sarcastic, frustrating, and could be just plain mean sometimes, and Butch was well Butch. He was pretty handy, being able to hook up a whole new stereo in his car, he was the high schools quarterback, and was very handsome, "I start at Dick's tomorrow at 3 o'clock."

"Dick's?"

"Yes, Dick's! You know, the sporting goods store!"

"Oh right. Sorry."

Brick wrapped his arm around Blossom's shoulders, and Buttercup moved over so she could sit on Butch's lap. This made Bubbles remember something. "Um, where's my boyfriend?"

"He said he had to pick something up." Then, seemingly out of no where, Boomer can rolling in on his skateboard at top speed. But stopped short and kicked the board out from under him.

"Hey! Your not going to believe what just happened to me! ...I got the job!" He sat down with a _*thud*;_ back slumped slightly, legs apart, and arms resting on the bad of his chair, "hold your applause ladies, I know, I know. Haha it was actually pretty easy."

"Um... what job did you get anyway?" Blossom asked. "Skate shop", Bubbles replayed in a happy tone, clearly proud of her man. '_Figures', _everyone thought to themselves. Bubbles and Boomer were basically the definition of love birds, they were around each other 24/7. Not only were they the cutest couple, and anyone could clarify that for you, but they looked like polar opposites. When in actuality, they were completely the same. Bubbles was the cute, peppy, and super nice cheerleader(captain as a matter of fact) who was popular in basically every sense, but brains. And Boomer was the dirty, hoodlum looking skater, who was also the schools best hockey player.

"But you know guys, we can't make jobs our number one priority. We still have our finals in two month, and I haven't even finished making up our studying schedules! And me and Brick still have orchestra-"

"Calm your tits Blossom, we'll have enough time for everything. Stop worrying so much."

"Well someone has to worry, Butch!"

"Alright everyone just calm down, lets just focus on today, and worry when tomorrow comes."

* * *

_Back at the girls home... 6:42 p.m..._

The girls came home tired as usual. Even though they didn't have to save the day anymore, their lives were still pretty stressful. They never saw anyone from the old days anymore(except the Rowdyruff Boys of course), unless you were to count Princess. But she wasn't after being a Powerpuff anymore, now she just wanted to beat them with popularity and so on.

"Welcome home girls!"

"Hey professor." They said in unison.

"Listen I'm going out for a bit, you can cook or order. Whatever you want, but your boyfriends aren't allowed over while I'm gone."

They nodded, and said their goodbye's to the Professor. Things have defiantly changed, more than the could handle at times. It was so strange how things turned out for them, they never imagined their lives turning out the way they did. They thought they'd be saving the town forever, and that they would find love in a better place. As they had been told as little girls, one day their princes would come. But they never thought they'd find love in hate, or that their princes would actually be their once sworn enemies.

* * *

**Okay! I really hope you guys like it! :D Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but it kinda has to be. Theres going to be A LOT going on and I really want to do good on it. The boys and girls don't look exactly like they did in the remembrance episode were their teenagers. But whatever, this fanfic will become M rated but for now its just T, anyway I hope you liked, and please review for me. **

**Also tell me which couple is your favorite, especially as the story goes on. Blues, Greens, or Reds. **


End file.
